A long way home
by LigerWolfe
Summary: Duo is coming home for Christmas.


A long way home  
  
Duo sat at the bus station he was going home. It had been 2 years since the war ended, 2 years since his gundam was destroyed, 2 years since he had seen the others, 2 years since he had Wufei in his arms. The whole reason why Duo had left was because he needed to find himself. He was the god of death, and he didn't want to be that anymore. He thought back to when he told them he was going to leave. He remembered Wufei's face filled with tears, as he boarded the bus back to earth.  
  
*Flashback* "Duo must you go?" asked Wufei "Yes, I have to find myself Wufei, staying here won't help me right now baby." replied Duo as he was packing his bag. "May I come with you, we can find yourself together?" "You know you can't do that. This is a one person thing Wufei." Duo said putting his bag in the trunk of the car. "But, Duo I still love you." "And I love you, but I have a lot of things to sort out and I must do it alone. I'm sorry baby, I just have to go. Just remember, I'll be back, because I love you." finished Duo as he got in the car. He watched from the window as Wufei's tears fell. He watched till they got out of view of the house. *Flashback ends*  
  
"Won't he be surprised to see me," Thought Duo getting on the bus. "He hasn't seen me in 2 years and I have changed a lot. My hair is down to my feet. I don't wear that priest outfit any more, though I did save one to remind me of the past. And him I bet he's changed a lot too. I guess I shouldn't really be surprised if his feelings for me have changed. I can remember the first time we were alone together, back during war, when we were caught by OZ, and Heero had just left."  
  
*Flashback* "This is such a lame way to die." yelled Duo as he lay down on the cold metal floor. After a while he looked over at Wufei who was sitting near the corner of the room. He was Shivering. "Wu, you look cold." He stood and moved over to sit with Wufei. "It is freezing in here, and I can't seem to conserve my energy to feel warm again." replied Wufei. "Well then let me help you." Duo sat up on the step above Wufei and took his hand, which were still cuffed, and placed them over Wufei to allow him to lean back into his body heat. "Is that better?" asked Duo "Yes, much better." Wufei, now a little warmer began to cuddle up against Duo and fall asleep. He would have been asleep if Duo had not spoken again. "Wufei, do you believe in true love?" asked Duo Wufei sat there for a moment not knowing how to reply. He was caught on surprise by the question and was almost completely dumbfounded. "Well," he finally spoke up, "I guess it is possible. I never really had a true love. I was marry to a woman that I didn't even like when I was a child. Sure we became friends, but never fell in love. She was killed in that very gundam, which is why I became a pilot. To honour her." "That's really sweet Wufei, but she wasn't your true love." Duo asked "No she was not." "I've never had one either." "Duo, do you think it is wrong to love a guy or even just like a guy even if you are a guy." Wufei asked "No, I believe that you can love any one you want, man or woman. To tell you the truth I am more partial to guys then girls, in fact one guy." "Really, who?" asked Wufei "W . . . w . . . well, he's um he's . . . he's very special to me and I wish he knew he was." Duo answered stuttering. "You're very warm, you know that. It's probably the smile that you continue to hold threw everything." Wufei replied snuggling tighter into Duo's embrace. Duo smiled pulling him tighter into the warmth. They both just sat there for a moment not talking, just smiling within the glow of their warm feelings, Duo wanting this more than anything. Wufei closed his eyes and let the warmth take him over. He felt peaceful for once in is life. He felt happy. *Flashback ends*  
  
Duo looked out the window on the train that he just got on. This train would take him all the way home. "Well, at this rate I'll be home on Christmas eve, a perfect present for Wufei. Last time I talked to was three weeks ago. He told me that he still was alone, waiting for me to come home. I remember the first Christmas we spent together at Quatre's house." Duo thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Wu, look at all the decorations. It's my favorite holiday." Duo said looking around at Quatre's house all starry eyed. "I know baby. I know. You'll love it." Wufei replied, "Now let's go inside." They both walked inside and went to find Quatre. Duo was still staring at the house decorations. "Duo, Wufei you're here. Everyone else is in here. Come, into the room we go. Heero, Trowa, and Zech are here already." Quatre said showing them into the room. Just as he said, when they walked in Trowa was sitting on the love seat while Heero and Zech sat intertwined on the couch. "Hi guys." Duo said going to sit in an arm chair as Wufei and Quatre went into the kitchen to get the food. "So Wufei how's life with Duo." Quatre asked "So far so good, you?" Wufei replied making sure to leave out the fact that Duo was leaving in two months.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"That night was perfect. I never had a better night." thought Duo as the train whirled by the greenery. "Ticket sir?" asked the conductor. Duo handed the man his ticket and looked back out the window. "I'll be in the town in one hour and at our house twenty minutes from then. Wufei is probably having his Preventers Christmas Party, like normal. He's been doing them since before I left. This trip, in fact, was Une's idea. She thought I could use it and gave me the time off." The night had settled all around as the train pulled into the station. Duo slowly got his bag and walked to the garage that he had left his bike in two years ago. "Still good as new," Duo said as he stuffed his bag into the back and got on. "And it still purrs like a kitten." He gunned up the bike and took off into the night driving to the mansion deep in the forest. It was one of three that resided in these parts. None of the villagers ever went father than the dark forest so the boy had figured this was the perfect place to build their houses. Duo placed the bike on silent as he came up the driveway of the house he shared with Wufei. As he put it quietly into the garage, he decided to leave his bag and just go in. From the noise in the house he knew that all the chosen Preventers were at the party. He smiled as he could make out Heero, Zechs and Une. They were arguing like normal. Walking to the archway he poked his head in seeing Heero, Zech, and Une on the couch over a chess game. Quatre and Trowa were curled in an armchair by the fire. Relena, Cat, and Noin were trying to decide what to watch. Then it hit him. Where was Wufei? He walked through the kitchen and out the back door to the garden that Wufei had built for Duo. Duo made Wufei to promise to keep it up while he was gone and from the look of it he had. Walking around the fountain he saw Wufei sitting under their tree. He could here the soft cries of the little boy. From the look of it Wufei had not grown much over the past two years. In fact the only thing that had grown was his hair. Duo gradually walked over to the boy as quiet as he could so not to make any sound. He sat down and took Wufei in a tight embrace. "Thanks Quatre, but I don't need a hug right now." Wufei heaved as more tears slipped down his sopping wet cheeks. "I think you do." Duo replied in his deep voice. Wufei stopped, he new the voice and almost didn't want to turn around and make sure that it was him. "I've missed you so much." Duo continued clinging to him tighter. Wufei, still a little skeptical, replied without turning around, "Is it really you?" Duo, wanting to prove to him that he was the man who loved him, picked Wufei up and turned him around to look him dead in the eye. Wufei's eyes began to tear up and a small smile came upon his face. "It is you." he whispered. "I thought you needed a good Christmas gift." "Good, this is the best Christmas gift I could ever get." Wufei paused for a moment as a tear slipped down his cheek and Duo gently wiped it away with his finger, "I thought you had found someone new and would never come home. Look at me," Wufei stood. "Baby, you lost so much weight." Duo replied with worry in his voice. "I know I stopped eating for a month. I was so depressed. Quatre and Trowa are staying with me to help me gain weight. I also saw a doctor who prescribed a drug to help me get over the depression." Duo stood and took the extremely small boy into his arms. Holding him tightly he heard Wufei muffle, "Don't ever leave me again." "I promise, never again. Marry Christmas my love." Duo replied, "Marry Christmas." "Wo ai ni." Wufei whispered. "Ai shiteru, my love."  
  
Owari 


End file.
